After the Ending
by Naureen97
Summary: The aftermath of Blood of Olympus. Nico's stay at the infirmary with Will Solace. Percy's reunion with his mother after months. Leo's return to Camp Half-Blood with his special friend. Solangelo. Percabeth. Caleo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will have three chapters. This is my interpretation of what happened after Blood of Olympus (since there were so many questions left unanswered). This first one is of Nico and what happened with him and Will. The next one will be of Percy reuniting with his mother after months. And the last one will be Leo's return to camp (I _really _wanted this scene to be in the book). **

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

Nico felt as if a huge weight had lifted off his chest as he walked away from Percy and Annabeth. He had never imagined he would be able to confess his feelings in that manner. He walked back to the infirmary where Will stood at the front door.

Will looked exhausted; his light blonde hair was disheveled and stood out in all directions. He was wearing a plain green shirt and jeans instead of his usual orange Camp Half-Blood shirts. He gave Nico a lighthearted glare as he approached, "What did I say about rest, Death Boy?"

Nico flashed him a half-hearted look of annoyance, "Don't call me that, Sun Spawn."

Will cracked a smile, "Sun Spawn, huh? That fits," he put his hand on Nico's shoulder and guided him inside the building. Nico felt a small sensation of butterflies, which of-course had nothing to do with Will's hand. "Now sit on one of those chairs until I find you a bed," Will said pointing to the side where several plastic chairs were.

"Do I have a choice?" Nico asked.

Will grinned, "I will be right back," he said before darting off. Nico went to the side but didn't bother sitting down. The infirmary was much larger than it looked on the outside. It looked like any normal clinic would at first glance with beds separated with curtains, a few gurneys and a medical staff shuffling in and out. The differences, however, were significant. For example, all of the "doctors" were teenagers; the shelves, instead of being filled with medicine, were full of nectar, ambrosia and various other potions.

Nico waited silently watching the commotion. The other medical staff, consisting of either Apollo's kids or volunteers from other cabins, glanced at his direction every so often; some gave him an acknowledging nod while others smiled or waved. Nico wasn't used to the recognition and it made him nervous but it also felt kind of nice. He wasn't going to go melt into the shadows again like he did after the Battle of Manhattan.

Just when he was starting to wonder whether or not Will had forgotten about him, the son of Apollo came strolling back with his giant grin plastered on his face and a hospital gown at hand. Nico couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach which annoyed him greatly. This was NOT happening.

"Hey, you stayed!" Will said enthusiastically, "I was sure you'd try to run away and I'd have to go looking for you."

Leaving didn't even occur to Nico but he wasn't about to admit that. He glanced at the bright orange hospital gown Will had brought with him, "I'm not wearing that," he stated. The color itself was enough to make you want to puke.

Will chuckled, "Well, if you're a good little patient I'll promote you to a blue gown. Now come on, I got you a bed."

* * *

><p>The next three days in the infirmary were pretty good. No, it wasn't because Will checked on him every few hours, sometimes staying to talk for long periods of time until he was needed somewhere else. The other Apollo kids were getting more comfortable around him as well, coming to him often to check how he was doing.<p>

After the third day, Will extended his stay for two more days, saying Nico was still too weak and that he wanted to make sure Nico didn't try any Underworld-y stuff. Nico glared at him when he made the announcement but he was secretly glad. Again, this had absolutely nothing to do with said blonde haired boy.

Hazel came to visit him on the fourth day to day goodbye before leaving for Camp Jupiter with Frank. "You take care of yourself, Nico, or I'll put Piper and Annabeth on guard duty," she warned.

"I will," he promised. He had gotten very close to Hazel these past few months. He still missed Bianca, he dreamt of her sometimes, but he no longer felt her absence as greatly as he used to. Hazel was a good sister. If he had to pick one good thing that came out of his journey in the Tartarus, it was leading Hazel through the Doors of Death.

"I got you something," she told him. She pulled out a package from her purse, it was a small box wrapped around with a piece of brown tissue. Nico took the box, Hazel urged him to open it. Inside was two neat stacks of Mythomagic cards, the card game Nico had been obsessed with when he was younger. A sudden vision of Bianca popped into his head, how she died while trying to get him a Hades figurine. The same one Percy had given to him later.

"I thought you might like it…" Hazel trailed off, mistaking the look on his face.

"No, I mean, I do…" he said, "I love it, thanks." He meant it. He looked down at the cards again. Maybe now was his chance to be a kid again, if he could figure out how exactly to be one, that is. Maybe he'll teach Will how to play. He gave Hazel a small smile, "Really, I like it. Thank you." She smiled back and gave him a bear hug. She made him promise not to shadow travel anytime soon, not until Will said it was okay. Whether or not she saw him blush, she didn't say.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess this is it," Nico said, nervously tying his shoes. It was the last day of him being in the infirmary.<p>

"Not quite," Will said sternly, "I want you to come by every two days to do a checkup. And you are to drink one sip of nectar at every meal," he quickly jotted something down into his clipboard, "doctor's orders," he added last minute.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Adding _"doctor's orders" _into everything isn't going to persuade me to do it more."

"Yeah, yeah, Death Boy, just be good," Will said. He reached forward and ruffled Nico's hair causing him to swerve back and slap Will's hand away. His cheeks reddened slightly.

"Don't ever do that again," Nico said in a warning tone, mustering his glare. His glare only seemed to sheer Will up even more.

"Seriously though, no Underworld-y stuff for another two weeks, alright?"

"Fine," Nico huffed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nico couldn't sleep. He told himself it was because his cabin looked like it belonged to Count Dracula what with the coffin beds and all. It had nothing at all to do with Will. Nico scolded himself inwardly; he could not go through this again. He was barely over his last crush.<p>

Frustrated, he made himself get out of bed. It was almost 6:00 and the sun was about to come up. He made his way down to the dining hall knowing very well that the Apollo kids tended to rise with the sun.

He glanced around the hall; there were only a few campers up, most of them kids of Apollo though not the one he was looking for. Disappointed at that, and then irritated with himself for feeling disappointed, he went and sat down at the Hades table. He summoned a cup of coffee into one of the magic cups and started sipping. Nico wasn't a breakfast person.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another figure walk in. He turned to get a better look, it was Percy. He looked like he had just come from a swim, his clothes were all dry, but his hair was matted wet. He knew Percy could dry himself off with a thought but he also knew staying wet helped calm him down. Percy noticed Nico sitting alone and started making his way towards him. Nico couldn't help feeling a little nervous; he hadn't really talked to Percy since his confession. No, he didn't still have feelings for him but Nico still wanted them to be friends.

Percy said down on the bench opposite him, "Hey Nico," he said.

"Hi," Nico muttered and looked down at his empty plate. Percy summoned some type of blue cereal and some kind of blue fruit punch. He must be missing his mom. The next few moments were a bit awkward; Percy seemed like he was about to say something but didn't. Nico continued to look around, more people were slowly starting to file in.

"Couldn't sleep?" Percy asked, breaking the silence.

Nico glanced back over to him, a little surprised to hear him talk after the silence. "Not much," Nico replied though he didn't mention why, "you?"

"Me neither," he replied. "Nightmares," he added afterwards. Percy stared intently at his plate as if trying to suppress some memories.

Nico nodded. He understood how horrible Tartarus was, the only reason he got through was because he was a child of the Underworld. "I understand," he told Percy.

Percy looked up and gave him a knowing look. "I know."

After a few more moments of silence, this time not as awkward, "So…" Percy started, "What exactly did you mean '_not your type'_?" Percy asked, his eyes sparkling. The question threw Nico completely off guard. "You don't go for incredibly smart and unnaturally funny guys?"

Nico was at a loss for words. "Well… umm…" and it was at this time that Will decided to stroll in. He spotted Nico at the Hades table and slid in to the seat next to him. "Morning Nico," he said, "Percy," he nodded towards Percy. Will was wearing his blue surgeon's shirt, jeans and those abominable pairs of flip flops.

Nico wanted to go hide out in a corner. The last thing he needed was for these two to spend time together. Percy replied before he did, "Hey Will. Started working already?" he asked pointing at Will's work shirt.

"Not yet, thought I'd grab something to eat first," he said. Then he looked over at Nico, or rather Nico's plate, "What is that?!" he exclaimed.

Nico snapped his head towards his plate, "Umm… nothing?"

"Exactly! It's nothing! What did I say about eating healthy?"

"Well…" Nico tried to think of something to say.

"To eat healthy, you actually have to EAT something!"

"I'm not hungry," Nico protested.

Will summoned scrambled eggs and a glass of milk and slid them towards Nico, "Here."

"I hate eggs!" Nico whined.

"I'm not leaving until you clean the plate off," Will replied.

"I hate milk too."

Percy was watching the two bicker with amusement. He had never seen anyone else argue with Nico and win. "I'm going to go check on Blackjack," he told them. He dumped the rest of his cereal into the dumpster which vanished whatever food you put into it. None of the campers knew where the food went, probably to some random ancient Greek place. He glanced back once at the Hades table before leaving; Nico was angrily stuffing scrambled eggs into his mouth and Will grinned from ear to ear. Looked like he owed Annabeth twenty bucks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. It made my day. A big hug! And I forgot a disclaimer on the last one so: no I don't own these characters, I'm borrowing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

"Would you stop fidgeting so much!" Annabeth wore her stern expression. Percy was nervous and like any other kid with ADHD, being nervous meant being restless. He was about to see his mother after months (almost a year) of being away. He didn't know why, it wasn't like his mom was going to be overly angry, she was very understanding. And it wasn't like the whole Hera wiping his memory and the whole quest about going and killing Mother Nature to save the world was his idea. He would much rather sit at home and do nothing (which unfortunately he hadn't been able to do since age twelve). Percy hated leaving his mother alone for so long (granted she wasn't _really _alone; she had Paul).

Him and Annabeth currently sat in a taxi cab headed to his mom's and Paul's new apartment in Manhattan. He had sent her an Iris message letting her know he was coming; the look of pleasure in her face was enough to keep him happy for years. "Oh, in Athena's name Percy! Would you stop shaking your leg?!" Annabeth reached out and held his knee down. "Everything is going to be fine," she assured him, taking his hand.

He gave her hand a light squeeze. "I know," he said. That didn't stop him from starting to shake his other leg.

Annabeth shook her head, "Seaweed Brain."

* * *

><p>His mom's new apartment building was almost twenty stories high. Being that high above always agitated Percy though he was getting more accustomed to it after spending so much time aboard the Argo II.<p>

They walked into the building and Annabeth talked to the reception person. "We're here to see Sally Jackson," she told her. The reception lady was wearing one of those artificial smiles flight attendants always seem to have; the woman had on way too much red lipstick.

"I'm sorry," the receptionist said, "There is no Sally Jackson in the building." She gave them an apologetic look, well tried to anyway.

Annabeth glanced sideways at Percy with a confused look. "Are you sure?" Percy asked, and then he seemed to realize the problem, "Oh! Sally Blofis!" he exclaimed, "Her name changed." Percy still wasn't used to his mother's new name; he was used to them having the same last name.

Annabeth nodded as well, "Oh yeah, it slipped my mind." She turned back to the reception lady, "Sally Blofis, please?"

The lady seemed to stroll through a list on her computer, "Yes, Sally Blofis. Room 18B."

They thanked the lady and walked to the center where the elevator was. Percy now started fidgeting with his Camp Half-Blood bracelet. It took way too long for the elevator to reach the eighteenth floor. Annabeth took his hand again, "Relax," she said.

* * *

><p>Room 18B was on their left. The first thing Percy noticed was the plot of blue plants on the side, he smiled. He loved his mother's obsession with the color blue. Their door sign was blue too, it had his mom's and Paul's names; she had written his name on it as well, he recognized her hand writing. Gods, he really missed his mom. Sally opened the door before he had the chance to knock. His mother looked exactly the same, not that he was expecting her to sprout wings or anything. She stared at him for about five seconds before a huge smile formed in her face.<p>

"Percy!" She half-shrieked. She slapped his shoulder first, "You have no idea how worried I was!" Then she grabbed him in a bear hug, holding him tight. He felt like a child again.

"Umm, Mom?" Percy spoke after a while.

"Shh… don't ruin the moment." Sally said.

"Can we go inside first?" Percy asked.

Sally sighed, "Always complaining." She let go of him and turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth dear, so good to see you again," Sally said embracing her as well.

"You too, Sally," Annabeth replied. They had gotten on a first name basis during Percy's stay at Camp Jupiter when neither of them knew where he was.

The apartment looked quite normal, less blue than the last one. His mom led them to the kitchen; Percy wasn't surprised to see an assortment of deserts starting with blueberry muffins and blue frosted cupcakes spread out on the countertop. His mom noticed his expression, "No food before we catch up," she commanded.

"Where's Paul?" Annabeth asked.

"He is actually in London right now; he's trying to open another Goode Academy there. He was very sorry he missed you guys," she told them.

"Another school? One wasn't enough?" Percy said, teasing. He was very fond of Paul and he was glad his mother was finally happy again, especially after being married to Smelly Gabe for years.

His mother gave him a scolding look, "Percy!"

"I'm just joking, I'm sure school is wonderful and all," he replied smiling.

His mother smiled in return, "Alright, now tell me everything."

Percy didn't know where to start. He had already told his mother about Hera erasing his memory. They sat around the kitchen counter (on those high chairs where you can dangle your feet), him sitting on the opposite side of his mom and Annabeth. He decided to start with their quest. He told her how he met the gang of the Argo II and how they became like a family. He decided to leave off the little part about the whole falling-into-Tartarus thing, his mother worried enough about him as it is. Annabeth noticed him leaving that part out and gave him a supportive smile. He briefly mentioned how the Olympian gods had come down and helped them defeat the giants though he didn't go into details about Poseidon aiding him and fighting by his side. She raised one of her eyebrows but didn't interrupt.

He told her how the Earth goddess awakened because of his stupid nose bleed (which he still didn't completely get). He ended with the final battle at Camp Half-Blood, how Leo sacrificed himself to save them. His mother reached over the counter and took his hand. After he finished, she let out a long sigh, "Here, have a muffin."

* * *

><p>While he and Annabeth ate the desert, his mom caught them up to her life. She was now working on a new novel, an adventure story for kids. She told him she used elements from his quests because kids liked that stuff about heroes and monsters. Because they don't have to go through it every day, Percy thought but didn't say. His mother looked very excited about her book; he wasn't going to ruin that.<p>

"And now for the big news," she said then paused for a few seconds staring at the duo. Annabeth put her juice down, and looked back at Sally. Percy however continued to stuff cupcakes in his mouth, completely oblivious. It's been way too long since he had had this much junk food.

"I'm expecting," his mother finally said.

Annabeth shrieked, "OH MY GODS, Congratulations!" She went and gave her a hug. Percy paused and looked between the two women; wondering what he missed.

"Expecting what?" he asked with his mouth full. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and muttered something under her breath.

"Expecting a baby," his mother replied, talking in the tone she used to use on him when he was younger.

"Expecting a baby to do what?" Percy asked again, gods females were confusing.

Annabeth shook her head, "She's pregnant, seaweed brain!" she said.

"Wait…what? You are?" he looked at her, "Umm… that's good, right? Well… yeah, of-course it's good. You're having a baby?" Percy himself didn't completely understand what he was saying.

"Sweetheart, just take a deep breath okay?" his mom said calmly.

After his mind processed the situation properly, Percy went and hugged his mom, "I'm very glad, Mom," he told her. "I would love another little sibling; Tyson barely counts, he's two stories tall."

His mom laughed, "I'm glad you're glad." She said.

* * *

><p>Percy was feeling better than he had in a long time. His mother showed them his room, she decorated it herself. The wallpaper was sea blue. Percy's heart jumped when he noticed the flower in the windowsill, it was a moonlace, the same one Callypso had given him so many years ago. He also remembered promising Leo he'd help him find her. The demigods still had trouble believing Leo was dead, Percy held out hope as well. No one found Ogygia twice but then again, they weren't Leo Valdez.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, extreme apologies for updating so late. I'm sorry! Thank you again to everyone who is reading this story. I was planning to only do three chapters but I decided to split this chapter into two for both Nico's and Leo's point of views (or is it point_s_ of view?). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm borrowing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico<strong>

Hazel, Frank and Reyna came back from Camp Jupiter a couple of hours ago to visit and surprisingly enough brought some other Roman demi-gods with them; they really seemed to enjoy Camp Half-Blood when they were here the first time. Some of the Camp Half-Blood kids were planning a visit there too. Nico had been going in between these camps longer than anyone else and although he was not a hopeful person by any means, he had a feeling this arrangement will work.

The day after they came, the six half-bloods of the Argo II plus Nico and Reyna decided to meet in the Zeus' Cabin. There wasn't enough room for them all on the bed so they sat in a tight circle on the floor. Nico sat in between Reyna to his left and Jason to his right. It was a fairly small cabin and their knees were touching though the contact didn't bother Nico as much as it would have in the past. Jason and Piper were holding hands, so were Percy and Annabeth, and Frank and Hazel. Nico and Reyna were the odd ones out; Nico was used to that. The only thing that was new here was the fact that he was now out of place _with _someone else. He was making progress. Reyna seemed a little uncomfortable as well; she gave him a comforting smile.

They were enveloped in an awkward silence; no one wanted to start the conversation they were there to talk about. It had been over two months since the Battle at Half-Blood Hill; two months since Leo's disappearance. Nico kept his word about arranging all the demi-gods' funerals and there was only one left now. The more they put it off the harder it would be to let go. Reyna was the first to speak, sensing the others weren't about to any time soon. "We should start," she said. The response was automatic; everyone fixed their gaze on her.

Reyna continued, "Leo Valdez was…"

"_Is," _Piper interjected, "Leo Valdez _is._"

"Piper," Annabeth looked to her friend with concern.

"No! He's Leo and he's alive. You guys HAVE to believe that!" Piper buried her head into Jason's shoulder muttering indecipherable words. Jason patted her back as he gave Reyna a nod to continue.

"Leo was a very brave hero but the time has come to let him go," Reyna finished. The room was silent except for Piper's quiet sobs.

"You sound like you're making a business deal," Piper said, "not declaring the death of one of our best friends." If Reyna was offended, she didn't show. Nico felt the need to defend her but Hazel beat him to it.

"I think she's right," Hazel said. Everyone now turned to look at her, "The more we wait, the harder it'll be." Nico nodded, she was right. Hazel was at the verge of tears; Frank wrapped his arm around her trying to soothe her down. Nico gave his sister a small smile letting her know he approved.

"Nico, you're in charge of funerals. What do you think?" Annabeth asked him, diverting their attention away from Hazel. Nico now felt the weight of their gazes on him. He shifted slightly, he still wasn't used to taking a leading role (with mortals anyway. He could lead an entire legion of dead soldiers without a second thought). But if there was one thing Nico had learned from death it was that the longer you prolonged it, the worse off you were.

"Hazel's right, we should have the funeral as soon as possible," he decided. That seemed to have the ultimate effect because all of them broke down. Hazel started crying, Piper's sobs were louder now, and even Annabeth started shedding tears. They all comforted each other.

Nico and Reyna didn't belong with them in this moment; Reyna seemed to realize that as well because she gestured towards the door. Nico nodded. He gave his sister a reassuring pat before saying goodbye to the group and stepping out with Reyna.

* * *

><p>Outside, Reyna sighed. She looked down at Nico, "you okay?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned.<p>

"Yeah," Nico nodded. Nico really was doing a lot better. He was eating (since a certain someone would not shut up about a healthy diet), he was resting (because that same certain someone would also not shut up about a good night's sleep) _and _he was being forced to exercise every morning (because apparently a healthy body leads to a healthy mind, a philosophy Nico thought was completely bullocks).

Nico and Reyna decided to take a walk around the camp; they went out into the gardens first. Camp Half-Blood actually ran a strawberry business, and though Nico was not a fan of fruits, the ones grown in the gardens were delicious. Reyna talked to him about how she was planning on changing the rules a little in Camp Jupiter to give the half-bloods a little more flexibility. She told him about how a lot of them wanted to switch camps and stay at Camp Half-Blood because it was more "fun".

Some Apollo kids were tending to the plants. They all greeted Nico as he passed, two of them asked how he was feeling. One of the little girls named Lacey ran up to him and gave him a hug. Reyna raised an eyebrow; "Made some new friends?" she asked is a teasing voice.

Nico gave a shy smile and started tousling his hair with his right hand. He and Will spent a lot of time together now and the Apollo kids basically claimed Nico as an adoptive brother. "Yeah, I guess I did," Nico replied.

Reyna's eyes twinkled and she gave him a knowing smile. "You know…" she started. Nico didn't like that tone.

"What?" he eyed her warily.

"I heard some rumors," Reyna went on, her mouth twitching slightly as she tried to hide a smile. Nico inwardly sighed, he had a feeling he knew what the _rumor _was. As much as he tried to convince the others, they refused to believe Will was just a _friend _(and by _they _he of course meant Piper and Hazel). Rather Nico was sure Will thought he was being brotherly or something hanging out with Nico all the time.

"Well, rumors are never true," Nico said. They continued walking; they went to the side to where the stables were. He had a feeling his face was flushed, before Reyna noticed, he tried to avert her attention. "Hey, it's Blackjack," he pointed towards the back of the stable. Reyna developed a special bond with the Pegasus after saving him during the battle.

Reyna turned towards Nico with another smile; she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Fine. Later then." She said. She walked towards where the winged horse sat eating something (Percy probably brought him sugar cubes again) leaving Nico alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>It was time. Nico was in charge of handling cremations but since Leo's body was not found, he asked his friends to bring him some of Leo's things to burn instead. Surprisingly, Piper was the one who brought in most of the stuff starting with some of Leo's old shirts, his old tool belt, some old gadgets, and very reluctantly she even threw in a half broken Buford the Table. "He should have Buford with him," Piper said, "to keep him company." Nico didn't mention the fact that inanimate objects, even if they could move, did not go to the same place as humans. The Hephaestus cabin made a small replica of the Argo II, paying close attention to all the little details of the engine and the wings. Nico would be lying if he didn't say he was impressed.<p>

It was late afternoon; the sun had not set yet. There was a little stage at the center next to where the fire would be so people could go up and say a few words about Leo. They placed the different objects in between the logs of wood the tree nymphs had gathered for the event. Nico being the regulator was the first one up; he read the Greek prayer for the dead while everyone gathered around the center. After he finished, he took the small ball of Greek fire and threw it onto the pile, watching as the whole place lit up in the fire.

Nico stepped down from the podium and slid to the side as Leo's friends went up one by one to speak. Nico didn't notice Will come up behind him until he put his hand on Nico's shoulder causing Nico to jump and mutter some curses in Italian. "Calm down, Death Boy, just wanted to check up on you," Will muttered while rolling his eyes.

Normally Nico would've come up with some come back but he wasn't feeling it today; the day had been a long and he was beyond exhausted. And anyways, he was glad Will sought him out. Nico could sort up his feelings about him later but right now he needed a friend. Will probably noticed his change in mood too because he didn't say anything else. They stood there side by side listening to all these people telling them various Leo stories, all of them filled with jokes and pranks and all things Leo.

Piper was up next. Leo's death seemed to hit her and Jason the hardest, which was understandable since they had been best friends for so long. Piper took a deep breath but she did not cry this time, "Leo was my best friend," she started softly but with a steady voice, "He was the guy who always lightened the mood in the darkest times. The guy everyone got along with. The one who made people laugh no matter what."

As he listened to Piper talk about some of their adventures, he tuned out everything else and hadn't noticed everyone's attention shifting to the sky until Will pointed it out to him. A giant mechanical dragon circled the camp with two passengers on its back, a guy steering the dragon and a girl holding on to his waist behind him. The dragon was slowly approaching the ground as it went in circles.

"Sorry I'm late!" the guy shouted from above. "I promise I'll come down if you guys promise not to kill me." It took Nico more time than it should have to recognize Leo Valdez and Calypso.


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: Sorry this one is so short. Thank you again to everyone for the favorites and reviews, it means a lot! This is the last chapter and I hope you liked the story. ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm borrowing**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo<strong>

It took Leo more time than he thought it would to get back to the camp, most of which happened to be Calypso's fault because she became fascinated with every single thing they encountered. Being stuck in a small island will do that to you. Once they had landed in some exotic part of India to rest up and Leo swears she would have built herself a house in a local movie theater if he hadn't dragged her away. She also had an unusual obsession with eating Ketchup and Doritos for some reason, must be an island thing.

Anyways, now he was back and like always, his timing was amendable. It seems like they were hosting his funeral down there. Whatever happened to keeping faith in a friend? "Sorry I'm late!" they all looked up at his shout, Leo couldn't see their expressions from here, though he bet they were impressed.

"Your friends look a little angry," Calypso said from behind him. Had he ever told her how much he loved her voice? It was beautiful, unlike any other voice he had ever heard. "Leo, did you hear what I just said?" she spoke again. Her voice was almost melodious; if she were a Siren she could lure people in with a single word. "Leo!"

Leo snapped out, "I heard you, darlin'. No, they're not angry," he dismissed, "my friends just have grumpy faces."

But as they got closer to the ground, he rethought it. Piper, Jason and Hazel looked just about ready to murder him. Maybe this wasn't the best plan; he should've just sneaked in at night. "I promise I'll come down if you guys promise not to kill me!" he yelled.

His voice snapped them out of a daze too because they all started shouting at him incoherently at the same time. "Cal? If I die today, you take care of Festus, okay?"

Calypso sighed from behind him and he was sure she was rolling her eyes, "Don't call me Cal."

* * *

><p>Saying his friends were angry was downplaying it, they were absolutely furious. Piper ran up to him first and would have broken half his bones if Annabeth hadn't stepped in and hauled her away. Hazel would've broken his other half if not for Frank. Jason was the third to come up to him, "You man are going to pay," he said, "but right now, I'm glad you're okay." Jason gave him a bear hug, which Leo returned, grateful he didn't start hitting him too or Leo would be dead for real. Calypso stood to the side letting Leo have his time with his friends.<p>

Annabeth and Percy came up next. Annabeth gave him a hug, "Glad you're back, Leo." She told him.

Percy squeezed his hand, "Welcome back, man," he said. Then he glanced to Leo's side at Calypso who mustered up a small smile. Percy seemed at a loss for words, Leo wasn't sure what to say either.

"Glad to see you again, Percy," Calypso said.

Percy looked relieved; he probably thought she was going to jump at him or something. The girl could _really _be vicious when she wanted to, Leo was a first-hand witness. Percy smiled back, "You too," he said, giving her a light hug. Well, at-least _that _was over. Leo might've been just a _tad _bit worried about his girlfriend meeting her ex-love again but it was all good. Annabeth greeted Calypso too and took her to the _guest_ cabin; since when did the Camp have a guest cabin?

* * *

><p>It had been two days now since Leo had gotten back and Leo was still getting used to all the changes in the camp. There were now Roman demi-gods living in the camp, Jason had started his duties as <em>pontifex maximus <em>travelling in between the two camps, the camp added like thirty more cabins for the lesser gods, Coach Hedge had his kid and dragged him wherever he went. He witnessed a lot of strange stuff too: the fact that Calypso was now best buddies with Piper and Annabeth; Percy struggling to read one of those magazines about what to expect with newborn babies; but perhaps the strangest was when he heard Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and master of all things dark and gloomy laugh hysterically with a son of Apollo. Leo was sure he stepped into an alternative universe and only understood when Jason explained it to him. After that, Leo joined the Apollo cabin on placing bets on how soon those two will finally get over themselves and start dating.

Meanwhile, Leo was just happy he could finally step back and enjoy life a little before the next quest came because let's face it: the world would always need some saving.


End file.
